Y así, niños, conocí a su madre
by EvaLP
Summary: Summary: UA. ¿Cómo un solterito codiciado como yo terminó casado, con dos hijos y una esposa nuevamente embarazada? Pasa que aquí te lo cuento.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes, los que reconocen, son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare. Los que no, míos.

Summary: UA. ¿Cómo un solterito codiciado como yo terminó casado, con dos hijos y una esposa nuevamente embarazada? Pasa que aquí te lo cuento.

* * *

Miré a mis hijos. Me gustaba bromear diciendo que se parecían mucho a Clary, pero lo cierto es que no es así. Jonathan y Christopher son idénticos –excepto por la estatura, uno más alto que el otro por ser mayor por un año y medio – a mí. Rubios, con la forma de mi rostro, mi nariz, mi boca, la forma de mis ojos, e incluso heredaron el mismo color dorado que yo tengo. Son dos versiones de mí en miniatura.

Clary estaba embarazada por tercera vez. Tal vez tendremos otro mini yo, o puede que esta vez salga una niña con cabello de fuego, como la madre. O un niño con cabello de fuego, o una niña versión femenina de mi… Quién sabe… La genética solo me estuvo favoreciendo a mí por ahora.

El punto es que me siento feliz. Tengo dos hijos que se parecen a su perfecto padre, otro en camino, un hogar muy bonito, el trabajo más divertido del mundo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, tengo a Clary en mi vida. Y ella está aquí en el papel de mi esposa, madre de mis hijos, y el amor de mi vida.

Pensar que tuvimos que pasar por celos, malentendidos, engaños, una dolorosa ruptura – para mí – y… bueno. Trato de no recordarlo. Pero para contarles cómo llegamos a estar juntos, es necesario.

* * *

¿Reviews? Para saber si a alguien le gustó... y seguirla. Permito tomatazos también.

Eva


	2. Comienzo

"_La vida no se mide por cuántas veces respiras sino por los momentos que te cortan la respiración."_

Anónimo.

* * *

_- ¿Cómo conocí a tu madre, Jonathan? Oh sí. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace cinco años… - dijé dejando entrever nostalgia en mi voz._

_- Fue hace cinco años, genio. – terció Clary sentada en la cama con Christopher, quien hacia muecas de dolor porque le estaban limpiando su rodilla raspada. _

_- No me quites el protagonismo, zanahoria._

_Ella me sacó la lengua._

* * *

A mis veintiún años, yo, Jace Herondale, trabajaba en la División de Allanamientos y Capturas. Un nombre aburrido la verdad, pero el trabajo no lo era, te podías encontrar con todo, drogas, armas, bombas, personas… de todo. Mis compañeros eran Alec Lightwood y su hermana Isabelle – la única chica del equipo –, Jordan Kyle y Luke Garroway. Este último también era mi jefe. Había otros compañeros, pero no me moleste en recordar sus nombres, yo les llamaba Inútil y les asignaba un numero para que no hubieran confusiones.

Desde que tenía cuatro años me entrenaron para ser lo que soy: un soldado. Era uno de los pocos a los cuales habían criado para ser esta especie de supercapacitados. Alec y yo habíamos entrenado juntos, nos conocíamos de casi toda la vida. Kyle se nos unió luego. Y Luke era una especie de hermano mayor, le conocíamos desde hace años, y era nuestro ejemplo a seguir.

Ahora, en el mundo común, yo era un joven rico, afortunado y apuesto, muy apuesto. Sobre todo: Apuesto.

* * *

_- Ya lo entendió Jace. No hace falta que se lo repitas._

_- Solo para que quede claro, mi amor. Niños, su padre era muy apuesto. Y lo sigue siendo, eh._

_- Deja de decir tonterías y continúa._

* * *

Vivía solo en un pent-house, tenía un coche deportivo bastante caro. Me pagaban muy bien por mi trabajo.

Todos los viernes por la noche iba a clubs, bares y solía ligar con chicas muy sexys. Conquistar era otra de las cosas que se me daba bien. Cómo había seguridad en las puertas de los baños, o íbamos a un callejón, o las llevaba a mi casa.

* * *

_- Jonathan no comprenderá eso aun, Jace, deja de alardear._

_- Es un niño, Clary, comprenderá y muy bien._

_- Tiene dos años y medio. Ni siquiera se ha preguntado de donde vienen los bebes._

_- Alardearé de todas formas._

* * *

A veces solía salir con Alec e Izzy, pero eran raras las veces que Alec aceptaba salir a bailar. Un sábado, Jordan nos invitó al cumpleaños de su novia, quería que fuéramos con él porque estaría rodeado de desconocidos y no quería estar solo. Él lidiaba con terroristas, pero le daba miedo estar solo con los amigos de su novia. Un poco patético, la verdad, pero los tres aceptamos ir.

Yo ya estaba listo, pantalón de vestir, camisa con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo… me veía guapo. Izzy y Alec pasaron por mí, ya que él iba a ser el conductor designado esta noche.

La fiesta sería en el pub llamado Praetor, que había sido alquilado por esta noche para la cumpleañera. Jordan nos estaba esperando afuera.

- Coño, estoy completamente abandonado ahí. Ya era hora que vinieran.

- Tranquila niñita, hemos venido a protegerte – contesté, él no me hizo caso, nunca escuchaba cuando le jodía.

- Así que… ¿vamos a conocer a tu novia? – preguntó Izzy.

- Si, se llama Maya y cumple veintiuno.

- ¿Por qué no nos la presentaste antes? – inquirió Alec, yo miré a Jordan esperando su respuesta.

- Creí que no sería nada importante – dijo restándole importancia con la mano – Entremos ya.

Era como estar en una discoteca, la misma música a todo volumen, las mismas luces cegadoras solo que la gente estaba más tranquila, ya que aquí se conocían, todas las personas hablaban con alguien.

Fuimos hacia la barra y pedimos nuestras bebidas. Repasé la fiesta con la mirada. Había bastante gente, y chicas, eso era bueno, la noche no sería tan aburrida.

Jordan nos dejo por un momento, Isabelle se fue a bailar, solo quedamos Alec y yo. Y Dios sabía que Alec se quedaría parado toda la noche bebiendo su gaseosa. Con toda razón él era nuestro conductor designado.

- ¿No comienzas a arrepentirte de haber venido? Porque yo sí. – comentó mirando su lata de Sprite.

- Lo dices porque nunca estas dispuesto a divertirme.

- Tenemos conceptos muy diferentes de la diversión, Jace.

- ¿Entonces por qué viniste?

Alec miró a su hermana, quien bailaba sola en la pista, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando, ella amaba llamar la atención, y lo hacía muy bien.

- Sabes que Isabelle puede sola con cualquiera.

Me sorprendía lo parecidos y diferentes que eran los dos. Ambos tenían el cabello negro, la piel blanca, los mismos rasgos – solo que los de Isabelle más finos, más de mujer –. Creería que son hermanos gemelos si no fuera porque sus documentos dicen lo contrario. La diferencia eran el color de sus ojos, Alec los tenía color azul mientras que su hermana marrones. En cuanto a personalidad, eran completamente diferentes, mientras que Izzy es extrovertida, sociable y divertida, Alec es… bueno, basta con decir que no habla ni mira a nadie a quien no conozca.

- Quiero conocer a la novia de Jordan.

Eso me causo gracia. ¿Alec, queriendo conocer a alguien? Sí, claro.

- Luego me cuentas como es, yo me voy a conocer chicas.

Alec no me siguió, claro, el no estaba dispuesto a hablar con nadie. Divise a un grupo de cuatro chicas bebiendo a un costado de la pista de baile. Todas llevaban puestos vestidos ajustados y cortos, fenomenal, eso me gustaba.

Me quede parado muy cerca de ellas, al lado. Sabía que una notaría mi presencia, e intentaría llamar mi atención. Sin embargo, yo entablaría la conversación.

- ¿Pasándola bien? – pregunté en tono casual.

La muchacha, rubia muy rubia – dudaba que ese color fuera natural, pero luego recordé que yo era muy rubio también –, asintió con una sonrisa, sus amigas me miraron.

- Bastante, todo está muy bueno. Lástima que aún nadie me ha sacado a bailar.

Yo le sonreí, captando la indirecta muy directa.

- Eso puede arreglarse. – Le tendí la mano, ella le dio su copa a una de sus compañeras, y acepto gustosa.

Fuimos a la pista, oí como sus amigas cuchicheaban y soltaban risitas ridículas. Ah, mujeres.

- Soy Kaelie, guapo.

- Guapo es uno de mis tantos apodos, pero mi nombre es Jace.

Ella rió y comenzó a mover si cintura al ritmo de la música, luego, cuando el ritmo aceleró, se restregaba contra mí. ¿Qué podía hacer? No iba a ser un maleducado y rechazarla…

Esto era algo previo, el calentarnos con el baile. En un momento, ella se giró, mirándome, y nos besamos. Nada mal Kaelie, nada mal. Estaba hambrienta, lo sabía, me besaba desesperadamente, me tocaba sin pudor. Bailamos tres canciones, y luego decidimos parar e ir a sentarnos. Volvimos a besarnos, ella se puso encima de mí, tentándome.

Entonces vi lo más extraño que se podía aparecer en un pub a la una de la madrugada.

Una chica en pijama.

La risa salió de mi boca, así sin más.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo malo? – Kaelie frunció el ceño.

- No, nada. Es que he visto… - busque a la chica en piyama pero se había mezclado con el gentío. – Olvídalo.

Y volvimos a lo importante. Llegó un momento en que ella no quiso aguantar más.

- ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar… más privado?

- ¿A dónde te apetece?

- Hay unas oficinas arriba, seguro que alguna no estará con llave.

Asentí y nos levantamos. Cuando me tomo de la mano, apareció Jordan con Alec atrás.

- Al fin te encuentro – miró a Kaelie, y su vestido subido más del límite, su pelo desarreglado – Casanova. Maya esta libre por un momento, así que ven.

Miré a la chica rubia, quien me miraba con un puchero en los ojos… No tendría esa mirada cuando la…

- Lo tendrás libre el resto de la noche, hadita. Luego te lo devuelvo – Jordan agarro un puño de mi camisa y me arrastro con él.

Nos guió hacia una gran mesa donde estaba la comida, y en el centro un pastel de cinco pisos que yo no había visto al entrar. En el camino se unió Isabelle.

Dos chicas estaban discutiendo allí en frente del gran pastel. Una tenia la piel tostada, el cabello oscuro, era alta y de buen cuerpo con un vestido plateado. La otra era bajita, pelirroja y estaba en piyama. Ese y el pastel eran los temas de discusión por lo que estaba oyendo.

- Me he pasado dos días haciendo tu pastel, Maya, no podías esperar que viniera a esta fiesta con mi mano agarrotada de tanto decorar. ¿Sabes las horas que he pasado en la escalerita para intentar alcanzar el último bizcochuelo?

- Eso no es excusa para perderte mi fiesta. Eres mi amiga, creí que no era necesario traerte a rastras para que disfrutes conmigo.

- Oh, disculpa reina por un día, pero tu repostera esperaba tener una noche de descanso luego de hacer un pastel para alimentar a cien personas que ni siquiera conozco.

- ¿Podrías olvidarlo ya? Solo cámbiate y festeja conmigo.

Jordan carraspeó y eso llamó la atención de las dos chicas. Las dos se giraron para verle.

Entonces vi su rostro. Ojos grandes de un color verde que ni siquiera sabía que existía, pecas por la nariz respingona y sus acaloradas mejillas, labios carnosos.

No era el tipo de chica a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero de alguna manera, mi cerebro decidió que ya no estaba tan ansioso por volver a ver a Kaelie, y que esta le gustaba, y vaya que me gustaba, nunca había pensado que una chica pudiera ser tan adorable – si, esa era la palabra, pequeña, pelirroja, pecosa y gruñona – hasta ese momento.

- Ah, Jordan, estas a…

- ¿Quieres un trozo de mi trabajo y sudor, novio de Maya? – se adelantó la pequeña interrumpiendo a la cumpleañera.

Maya reprendió a la chica en piyama. A Jordan le causó gracia.

- Solo cuando soplen las velas, amiga de Maya.

Su novia gruñó.

- Jordan, este terremoto irritable es mi amiga Clary. Clary, él es mi novio Jordan Kyle.

- Este terremoto está encantada de conocerte al fin, Jordan – contestó Clary.

Jordan pareció acordarse de nosotros tres, que nos habíamos mantenido al margen.

- Maya, ¿recuerdas de los amigos de los que te hable? – su novia asintió – Bueno, él es Alec – mi compañero en cuestión le deseo un tímido feliz cumpleaños – ella es Isabelle – Izzy le saludo con dos besos en la mejilla y le dijo que esperaba que le gustase su regalo – y el es Jace.

Antes de poder decirle algo, su amiga Clary dijo:

- Me iré a cambiar, Maya. Asegúrate de que nadie me siga. En especial el _rubiales_, que le he visto con Kaelie en el sofá. Pervertido.

La pelirroja desapareció. Todas las miradas se centraban en mí.

- Discúlpala, se pone de mal humor cuando no duerme.

No volví a ver a la muchacha rubia luego de que tuve que ir a conocer a Maya.

Más tarde esa noche, la pequeña pelirroja resulto la pelirroja más sexy del mundo.

_Disculpas_ _aceptadas_, pensé al verla aparecer con un vestido rojo infartante.

* * *

Well well. Dejenme contarles que me habia costado escribir este primer capitulo. Pero luego un idiota cortó la linea del telefono, en toda la calle nos quedamos sin telefono y por consiguiente, sin internet. Sin nada que me distraiga, las palabras salieron solas y este fue el resultado.

Espero que les haya gustado, y dejenme un review comentando.

Eva.


	3. Comienzo Accidentado

Los personajes, los reconocidos, le pertenecen a la maravillosa **Cassandra Clare**. Solo ella tiene derechos de lucrar con ellos.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

_Muchas veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto y, de pronto, toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante. _

_Oscar Wilde_

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

_- Clary, me he dado cuenta que no has vuelto a andar en bici. ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_- Cállate._

_Me arrojó una almohada, negándose a mirarme a la cara._

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

- ¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver todo esto con Afganistán? – estalló encolerizado Alec.

La caseta era pequeña, un cuarto de dos por dos, en medio del bosque, dentro de ella, se encontraban dos tipos recientemente muertos. Los habíamos matado desde el helicóptero minutos antes.

- Esta misión es igual que en Afganistán, Alec. – volví a decir serenamente, y empecé a silbar la canción de los siete enanitos, solo para molestarle.

- Si por mí fuera, no volvería a pisar Afganistán, Pakistán, Uzbekistán y todas las malditas stans. Nunca la he pasado tan mal y a punto de morir como en esos lugares. Como me vuelvan a mandar allí, renuncio.

- Eres un llorica.

- Y tu un trastornado.

El sonido de una ramita romperse nos puso en alerta al instante. Nos quedamos quietos, cuidándonos las espaldas, prestando atención hacia el punto de donde provenían las pisadas. Cada vez se acercaban más, lo podíamos oír. Entonces salieron, eran dos. Portaban un rifle con visor cada uno. Iban igual de camuflados que nosotros.

Recuperando el aliento, los cuatro respiramos, bajando las armas.

- ¿Está todo limpio aquí? – pregunté a la mayor autoridad.

- Si, los de este puesto han sido eliminados. ¿El perímetro es seguro, señor?

Luke asintió.

- ¿Light ha detectado otras casillas clandestinas, señor? – Light era Izzy, le decíamos así para no confundirle con Alec.

- Negativo, Herondale. – contestó el jefe del escuadrón. – Hasta aquí llegamos. No hay nada. Volvamos a casa.

Nos marchamos del bosque de este caluroso país africano. No había salido como habíamos planeado. El dato no había sido del todo correcto. Se suponía que Valentine Morgenstein estaría escondido en este bosque. Pero solo habíamos encontrado a sus fieles seguidores suicidas en casetas de seguridad, ellos custodiaban cargamento ilegal de armas. Apenas se percataron de nuestra presencia, abrieron fuego. Nosotros respondimos de igual manera, desde el helicóptero.

Esta no era la primera vez que no le encontrábamos. Desde hace dos años, a nuestro escuadrón se le asignó la captura – vivo o muerto – de este terrorista internacional. Yo sabía que Valentine Morgenstein tenía una orden de captura desde hace más de veinte años. Distintos grupos pasaron por esta misión, algunos con mayor o menores aciertos, pero ninguno exitoso. Y por no ser que numero de vez, habíamos fallado, o no, la verdad es que nunca lo habíamos tenido cerca como para saborear el éxito.

Me quite toda la artillería pesada, hacía un calor infernal en este lugar. Adiós rifle, casco, chaleco, y cada objeto útil del traje. Me di una ducha, y me puse ropa limpia. Esta misma noche volvíamos a casa.

- Puta madre – mascullaba Jordan levantando su celular lo más alto que su altura le permitía – Necesito hacer una llamada urgente – dijo ante mi mirada.

- ¿Preocupado por mami, Jordie? – me mofé.

- No, mi madre sigue creyendo que soy misionero jesuita. Me tuve que aprender la biblia completa para seguir mintiéndole. – comentó como si nada… ¿Qué su madre no sabía…? – En realidad, quiero llamar a Maya.

¡Ah, Maya!

- ¿Sabes algo de su amiga?

Los ojos de Jordan se volvieron dos finísimas rendijas.

- ¿Clary? – asentí - ¿Por qué preguntas?

¿Desde cuándo era tan amigo de ella como para ponerse tan escéptico?

- Porque quiero saber de ella, gran idiota. – repliqué mosqueado - ¿Qué sabes?

- Esta allí, como siempre. Trabaja y estudia… - su voz se fue apagando.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué más? – le insté a seguir, sintiéndome repentinamente ansioso.

- Eso es todo lo que sé – se encogió de hombros, restando importancia, volviendo a su tarea con su celular.

- Anda Jordan, cuéntame más sobre ella.

Mi supuesto amigo no me hizo caso, fingió no haberme oído. Pero yo le jodí hasta que se cansó y finalmente soltó algo. No fue lo que yo quería escuchar.

- No sé qué quieres Jace. Pero no jugaras fingir intentar descubrirlo con Clary. Con cualquiera, menos con ella. Es la chica más decente que podrías conocer, así que… no.

Mentiría si dijera que algo de esa diarrea verbal estilo "amigo de honor" de Jordan no me afectó. Como que de repente, caí en la cuenta de la razón por la cual mis amigos o conocidos no solían presentarme amigas. Me afectó por un segundo, pero luego lo olvide. O fingí hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? Disculpa, pero me perdí en jugar intentar, descubrir y eso… Eres un trabalenguas, amigo.

- Púdrete. – Jordan se agacho y tomó una roca del suelo y lanzó justo a mi pecho, yo la tome al vuelo y se la lancé. Empezamos una guerra de piedras hasta que el muy idiota terminó arrojándome su teléfono, que yo no agarre, sorprendido de su idiotez. Y así, toda esta pequeña charla quedó en el pasado, sin afectar a nuestra amistad, conmigo partiéndome el culo de risa de él.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

El avión aterrizó. De allí, en un autobús dos pisos de primera clase nos llevaron a la base, que consistía en más de cien hectáreas, un edificio de pocos pisos – cuatro – pero incontables habitaciones, salones y oficinas, un enorme estacionamiento, galpones para coches-armas, tanques, motos, una pista de aterrizaje para avionetas y un helipuerto, el resto de terreno era territorio semi-salvaje que se utilizaba como campo de práctica.

Nos quedamos un rato en la base para hacer el informe. Odiaba los papeleos, siempre le pedía a Izzy o a Alec que lo hicieran por mí, pero desde que Luke lo supo, ya no era una opción. Me vigilaba estrictamente para asegurarse de que yo lo escribiera. Maldita sea.

Luke retiró nuestros informes y se los entregó a la secretaria. Finalmente todo el escuadrón salimos, dirigiéndonos al estacionamiento, donde habíamos dejado nuestros vehículos antes de ir a África.

Eran como una especie de ultra pequeñas vacaciones, solo duraban dos o tres semanas antes de tomar las armas de nuevo y volver a la rutina. Todos hacían planes. Aún así entrenabamos para no perder el estado.

- Hey, Luke – ahora que solo éramos civiles normales, tenía permitido llamarle por su nombre - ¿Qué harás tu?

A este se le iluminó la mirada.

- Pasaré más tiempo con mi esposa – contestó casi llorando de la alegría de simplemente pensarlo – y con mi hija.

Varios de nosotros – incluyéndome – teníamos un vaso de café, o agua o alguna bebida. Todos escupimos lo que teníamos en la boca al oírlo.

- ¿Tienes una hija? – preguntó una incrédula Isabelle.

- Bueno, en realidad no. – aclaró rascándose la cabeza – Es la hija de mi esposa, pero yo le conozco incluso desde antes de nacer, que es prácticamente mi hija.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, asimilándolo.

- Nunca vimos a tu esposa. Oí que es una agente encubierta. – decía Isabelle más para sí misma que para Luke.

No sé si todos notaron como se tensaron los brazos de Luke, que sostenía el volante de su auto. Yo sí.

- Lo era. – dijo cortante.

- ¿Lo era? ¿Quieres decir que lo dejo? – preguntó Alec, Luke asintió - ¿Por qué?

- Pues… - buscó las palabras, yo también noté como intentaba no hablar demasiado. Luke era un tipo tímido – Quedó embarazada, así que lo dejó.

- ¿Y tú te casaste con ella luego? – preguntó Izzy, estábamos sabiendo más de Luke ahora que en los dos años que le conocemos.

- Si.

- ¿Y ella ya no trabajaba como agente? – Ese fue Jordan, que se nos acercó cruzado de brazos.

- No. Solo – titubeó –… papeleo.

- ¿Por qué no la conocemos?

Luke frunció el ceño.

- Ustedes… la gala de cada año de conmemoración. Ustedes nunca asisten, supongo. – se encogió de hombros – Ella siempre va.

- No nos conmemoran, por eso no vamos. – terció Jordan.

Nuestro jefe soltó una carcajada, se despidió con un "Nos vemos, chicos", arrancó su auto y se fue.

- Vaya el jefe Garroway – silbó Jordan.

- Si… - suspiré – resulta que tiene una vida.

- Yo siempre creí que era un workaholic. – soltó Izzy.

- Todos lo creíamos. – afirmó Alec.

Todos subimos a nuestros vehículos y nos fuimos a casa.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Estos eran los momentos en los que me sentía algo solo. No tenía novia fija o una mascota. A veces pensaba lo buena idea que sería tener una mascota, pero mis periodos de ausencia podrían alargarse a meses, así, la idea era desechada. Aún así, me sentía solo.

Vivía solo en un pent-house de mi propiedad, en un último piso de un edificio. Los lunes y jueves la empleada domestica solía venir, y si coincidíamos, disfrutaba de su compañía. Era una mujer de unos cincuenta años que siempre que tenía la oportunidad, me echaba en cara el no tener novia, decía que el cariño y el amor no me harían daño, que me apurara.

Pero la señora Norma no era lo que yo necesitaba.

Alex e Izzy estarían en casa, con sus padres y su hermano menor, mejor dejarlos. Jordan estaría con su madre, o con su novia, mejor dejarlo.

Así que para no morir de aburrimiento, me entretendría a mí mismo.

Pero la televisión me aburría, y la música a todo volumen era deprimente si no había con quien compartirla. Decidí salir, total, hacía un día estupendo y tal vez socializaba con alguien.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

_Mala idea, Jace, mala idea. _

Me encontraba sentado afuera de una cafetería, de esas que se encuentran en la esquina de una calle que era tan pequeña que los autos no circulaban por allí, pero si las personas. Tenía un vaso enorme medio lleno de juego en frente mío. Había familias, parejas, o niños solos correteando. Me sentía fuera de lugar.

Mejor decidí ir a algún centro comercial a distraerme. Deje propina bajo el vaso y me levanté dispuesto cruzar la calle. Estaba cruzando cuando escuché que gritaban de cerca:

- ¡Cuidado!

Miré a mi izquierda, justo cuando una chica en su bici me chocó. Caí al suelo, amortiguando parte de la caída sobre mi brazo derecho, específicamente sobre el hueso del codo.

Dolía. Algo. Bastante. También escocía.

Con mi mano izquierda me ayude a levantarme. Me miré el codo, estaba pelado, brilloso y sangrante. No solo escocía la piel, sino el hueso. Maldición.

- Lo lamento, en verdad. – me dijo la chica – Pero no debiste cruzar, estaba en rojo para peatones.

- Ajha – contesté por decir algo mientras miraba mi magullado codo.

Noté como se movía a mí alrededor, quedando a mi derecha para mí fijarse en mi brazo. Su cabello me llamó la atención.

- Eso no se ve bien.

- ¿Clary?

- Por favor, no me demandes. – dijo, aunque con ironía, mientras tomaba mi brazo y soplaba en la herida, eso molestó. – Te llevare a un hospital.

- No hace falta… - comencé a decir más por costumbre que por que fuera verdad.

- No te estaba preguntando.

Me arrastró – literalmente – de mi brazo izquierdo. En el camino le gritó a un Simon para que guardara su bicicleta, que se encontraba perfectamente estacionada en la acera. Salimos a una avenida, donde de un chiflido paró a un taxi. Yo subí luego de ella, aturdido por la casualidad de tenerla sentada a mi lado ahora.

- Al Hospital Fer…

- No - le interrumpí. – Al Hospital Privado Kennedy en…

El conductor asintió sin tener que decirle la dirección exacta. Solo había un hospital con ese nombre en la ciudad.

- Ese no es un hospital para todos. – murmuró ella - ¿Cómo estas afiliado?

Ella le miró esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué le podía decir?

_Estoy afiliado a este hospital de soldados y agentes porque soy un soldado agente y me dedico a cazar terroristas, y drogas, armas ilegales, explosivos y demás cosas._

No, no podía decirle eso. Literalmente no podía, había firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad con el gobierno, y tenía prohibido decirle a alguien a que me dedicaba, a menos que les dijera que relación tenía con esa persona y si ellos veían lógico que supieran lo que hacía.

- Eh… mis padres… - fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- Entiendo.

Allí fue zanjada la conversación.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Me divertía en el consultorio de mi doctor, sentado en la camilla. Una enfermera me había limpiado la herida, pero no la había vendado puesto que me tenían que hacer una radiografía computarizada.

Clary miraba a todas partes menos a mí. O intentaba hacerlo. A veces la pescaba mirándome, y en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaban, ella desviaba la mirada rápidamente. Se veía nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- No, yo… - movía las manos de manera nerviosa – nada. Veras, no siempre choco a alguien con mi bicicleta, le acompaño al hospital y me quedo esperando a ver si tiene una fractura o no.

- ¿Te sentirías culpable si tuviera un hueso roto?

- Un poco.

Sonreí complacido.

- ¿Acaso es algo bueno? – inquirió confusa.

- Lo es. Soy particularmente bueno manipulando. Yo podría manipular tu culpa, y hacer que aceptes salir conmigo.

Inoportunamente llegó el doctor.

- Tanto tiempo, Jace. Hace mucho que no te veía – dijo mientras dejaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

- No había necesidad de venir.

- Me alegro.

El doctor le echó una mirada de reojo a Clary, y me miró inquiriendo. Yo le resté importancia con un gesto, pero él negó.

- Clary, ¿podrías esperar afuera? Es que me tendré que quitar la camiseta y no quiero que te des…

Ella ya había salido de la habitación.

Metí mi brazo malo en un tubo acolchado, en la pantalla aparecía los huesos de ese mismo brazo, la imagen cambio a la parte de abajo.

- Ah ah, aquí esta – dijo el médico apuntando con un dedo al hueso – Una pequeña fisura. Pequeñísima.

- ¿Me van a operar?

- No, no va a hacer falta, es muy pequeño. Yeso.

- ¿Para que el yeso si no me van a operar?

- Para inmovilizar el codo. Es la única manera de que se cure solo.

- ¿Y no se puede curar solo sin yeso?

- Puede. Pero tú no te quedarías quieto. Mejor un yeso. Tengo entendido que tienes unas pequeñas vacaciones.

- Pero podría volver a trabajar…

- Licencia entonces. O sino nunca te curaras y te dolerá por siempre. Te hare la orden.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

_- Anda Clary, esto es completamente innecesario. No hace falta que hagas esto. _

_Por supuesto que no me hizo caso, nunca lo hacía._

_- Piensa en el bebe…_

_- No le sucederá nada al bebe, idiota. – masculló algo enojada, sin embargo, su expresión se suavizó - ¿Me ayudas a subir?_

_Me reí. La bicicleta bastante grande, y no era muy alta. Una vez en el asiento, sostuve la bici mientras ella se acomodaba a su gusto. Le miré, intentando contener mi diversión. Ella me devolvió la mirada, sin rastro de desafío ahora, acercó su rostro al mío, dispuesta a besarme. Esperé sus labios, pero en lugar de besarme, me sacó la lengua y comenzó a pedalear, alejándose._

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

- ¡Ya basta Rubiales!

- ¿Basta de qué? - prácticamente gruñí.

- Me haces sentir culpable.

- En cierta parte, lo eres.

- No me gusta sentirme culpable, ¿quieres que me rompa un hueso yo también y así estamos a mano?

Allí estaba mi oportunidad.

- Es una gran tentación aceptar eso. Pero no. Prefiero que me dejes de llamar Rubiales…

- De acuerdo. Es algo fácil de hacer.

- … y una cita contigo.

Ella me dio la espalda, quedándose en silencio por un rato. Luego, dio la vuelta, encarándome, extendiéndome su mano.

- Adelante. – dijo de manera dramática.

- ¿Qué? – yo no entendía nada.

- Rompe un hueso, el que quieras.

Oh. Ok. Eso fue un golpe muy duro a mi autoestima. Prefería romperse un hueso antes que una cita conmigo…

- Clary Clary Clary… - suspiré fingiendo ser dramático yo también – ¿me prestas tu celular?

- Ok – contestó de manera dudosa.

Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su jean y me lo dio. Rápidamente llame a mi número. Smoke on the water sonó en mi bolsillo.

- ¿Qué…?

- Te llamare cuando llegue a casa para confirmar hora y lugar. – mi expresión seria desencajó el suyo.

Ella se lanzó hacia mí, intentando recuperar su teléfono, pero yo la esquive.

- ¡No saldré contigo Ru…!

- No te estaba preguntando.

Eso la enfureció más, volvió a lanzarse sobre mí, y yo la volví a esquivar, riéndome de la situación, lo volvió a intentar, y lo hubiera hecho otra vez pero se detuvo al sonar su teléfono. Mire la pantalla.

- Tu madre – le informé entregándole el aparato.

Me despedí arriesgándome a darle un beso en la mejilla. Clary me lanzó una mirada envenenada mientras hablaba con su madre.

- … iré. De todas formas mi bici quedó en la cafetería. – Pausa – Larga historia mamá. – suspiró – Creo que no volveré a andar en bici, mamá…

Su voz se fue apagando a medida que me fui alejando.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Bueno, hola mundo.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que en vez de escribir este capítulo, había escrito otras cosas, y en una locura de la net, se me borraron. Así volví a la carga para tratar de escribir lo mismo, pero no era lo mismo, una lástima, habían quedado geniales.

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Eva.


	4. Media Cita

Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocidos le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Lo que no, probablemente son míos, junto con la historia.

…..

Clary se resignó rápidamente.

_- ¿A dónde me llevaras?_

- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

_- Tú organizas la salida. Tú dime_. – contestó.

Me sentía extrañamente satisfecho, de ese estado de ánimo que te impide dejar de sonreír estúpidamente. Suerte que me encontraba en mi habitación, acostado en mi cama con mi celular en un oído, mirando al techo, y de vez en cuando el cielo por la ventana, o a la ventana del edificio de al lado, donde una señora hablaba muy alto por teléfono y molestaba.

- Lo veremos mañana. ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

_- A las cinco._

- De acuerdo…

_- Sé puntual._

- Tu también.

Clary hizo un sonido burlón. Ya sabía dónde ir a buscarla, la hora. Y el lugar donde iríamos, bueno, eso no, yo no era un tipo de citas, pero con esto podría demostrarle a Jordan y a los demás que no era una cosa de una noche.

_- Bien, pues entonces ya me duermo. _

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos. Piensa en…

Ya había cortado.

Por alguna razón, suspiré y deje mi celular en la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama. No podía dormir, me sentía ansioso. Estuve mirando el techo por… ¿cinco segundos? ¿Diez segundos? Intenté dormir.

_- … tan perfecto. Me casaría con mi vestido, mi peinado_ – risita tonta – _si, ya lo creo_…

Asomé mi cabeza por la ventana, allí en frente mío, estaba una cuarentona con un teléfono cerca del oído. ¿Cuánto llevaba hablando? ¿Dos horas? Vieja insoportable.

- ¡Hey, señora, CIERRE LA BOCA!

…..

_Pasé mi brazo por los hombros de Clary. Mamá se encontraba en el sillón de enfrente, y mi padre corriendo tras Jonathan Y Christopher por toda la casa. Aún no me acostumbraba a que él tuviera otras debilidades aparte de mamá. Pero debía ser algo de familia, ya que mi abuelo había sido como un padre menos estricto conmigo._

_Mamá y Clary hablaban de no sé qué de cunas de bebe, y los niños saltaron a un sillón, divertidos por el juego de escapar del abuelo._

_Yo, por mi parte, me sentía en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

…..

Mi padre observaba mi escayola con ojo crítico. Este iba desde la altura de mi axila hasta la mitad de mi brazo. Mi madre no lo había visto aún, se encontraba en el jardín trasero.

- Hijo – él no solía llamarme por mi nombre. Mi nombre de pila para él era Hijo.

- Dime, padre – con el tiempo aprendí a llamarle así yo también. Así habían criado a su al padre de su abuelo, a su abuelo, a su padre, a él mismo, y así me había criado él a mí. Mis padres eran unas personas criadas muy a la antigua. A sus ojos, yo también debía serlo.

- ¿Qué demonios tienes en el brazo? – preguntó molestándose, apuntando mi brazo derecho con su habano.

- Eh… ¿a qué te refieres?

- ¡A ese maldito yeso!

- Ah, eso. Pues un yeso.

- No juegues conmigo jovencito – me advirtió con un dedo. Mi padre era algo irascible conmigo, muchos factores contribuían a eso. – Ahora, dime por qué tienes un yeso en tu brazo.

Y aquí vamos, pensé irritado. Si hay algo con lo que mi padre estaba, por decirlo de una manera, obsesionado, era con mi trabajo. Empezó con el típico discurso, al cual no presté atención, hasta que llegó mamá.

- … como el abuelo de mi abuelo, el padre de mi abuelo, mi padre, yo y ahora sigues tu…

- ¡Cariño, me alegro de verte!

- ¡No, no, no, Celine! Déjame poner en su lugar a este niño que tenemos por hijo y luego lo amas todo lo que quieras.

- Stephen, deja de decir tonterías.

Como siempre, mi madre ponía en su lugar a mi padre. Me abrazó y me condujo al living de la casa.

- ¿Qué te sucedió allí cariño?

- Nada importante mamá, solo… un accidente.

- Cuéntame más, cariño. – su rostro era una máscara de preocupación.

Era hijo único de ambos, y me cuidaban de sobremanera, cada uno a su manera. Ella, pasándose de amorosa, y él, pasándose de estricto.

- Me chocó una bici, y cuando caí me lastime el brazo.

- Oooh, ¿y has ido al médico? ¿Te duele mucho, cariño?

- Mamá tranquilízate, no me duele mucho, y si lo hace, pues me tomo algo y ya.

- No creo que tomar medicinas sea bueno, jovencito… - decía él, otro de sus discursos de dejar que el cuerpo sane solo y sin químicos.

- Cállate, Stephen. – mamá le dedicó una mirada envenenada. - ¿Seguro que te sientes bien, cariño? – asentí, ella no muy convencida, dejo pasar el tema – No has venido ayer – me reprochó.

Mi padre no volvió a decir algo en mi contra, él era muy obsesivo con esto del legado de la familia, nuestros antecesores habían sido soldados, algunos de mayor rango, otros de menor, pero siempre honorables soldados, de hecho, él era también había sido entrenado como soldado agente. Estoy seguro de que si hubiera querido salirme del "negocio familiar" él no me hubiera dejado, pero de todas formas no lo hubiera hecho. Este era el trabajo para mí.

Mamá solía ponerle a raya, él la adoraba, y le hacía caso siempre, y generalmente ella tenía la razón, su excesivo amor por mí no la cegaba de la realidad.

- Ha sido otra pérdida de tiempo. – mamá se fue a traer comida, yo hablaba con papá de la misión – Morgenstein no estaba allí.

- Ese maldito… - murmuró agitando su habano para dejar las cenizas.

- ¡STEPHEN, DEJA DE FUMAR AHORA MISMO!

Resignado, él apagó su habano.

Podía a contarle todo sobre el trabajo a mi padre, él había trabajado en exactamente lo mismo, y hasta de hecho, él estuvo en el primer equipo al que se le encomendó atrapar al terrorista tan escurridizo, cuando se le declaró criminal de guerra y se puso un precio sobre su cabeza. Hasta creo que le conoció personalmente. Debía preguntarle. Nosotros no teníamos mucha información sobre Valentine Morgenstein, solo de sus movimientos, de sus… ataques. Nunca me había preguntado quien es realmente Valentine Morgenstein… algo anterior a convertirse al hombre más buscado en la Tierra.

- ¿Tú le conociste, padre?

- ¿Qué? – le pillé por sorpresa.

- A Valentine.

- Ah – me miró cauteloso, meditando sobre decirme algo o no, él nunca dudaba en contarme algo – Si, si le conocí.

Le miré esperando que prosiguiera contándome algo, pero no. Si una interrogación tenía que ser, una interrogación será.

- ¿Cómo le conociste?

Repentinamente, mi padre se puso nervioso.

- Tú nunca preguntas estas cosas. – dijo a la defensiva.

- Me he dado cuenta de que no nos dicen lo suficiente sobre con quien estamos lidiando.

- Eso es porque no deben saberlo. Nadie está autorizado a saber otras cosas de él.

- ¿No me lo dirás?

- No.

¿Qué demonios?

- ¡Pero si yo te lo cuento todo! – mi padre me miró, y duramente, me calmé, así no llegaría a ningún lado – ¿Puedo saber que lo conociste, pero no puedo saber cómo? ¿Qué ocultas, padre?

Mi lógica aplastante y mi insinuación de que tenía secretos hicieron que el que estallará fuera él.

- ¡QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO, INSOLENTE!

Me levanté, no me quedaría la siguiente media hora para escuchar sus gritos y sermones.

- Lo averiguaré de alguna manera, padre.

Sus ojos brillaron, desafiantes. Rió de manera altanera, algo muy divertido encontró a mis palabras.

- Inténtalo, jovencito, tan solo inténtalo.

Su desafío me cabreó. ¿Acaso creía no podría o qué?

- ¡Nos vemos luego, mamá! – grité para que me oyera.

Yo reí por mi padre, mamá le regañaría culpándole de haberme ido.

…

Era muy pronto para preguntar cuando volveríamos a la acción, pero de mi no era sorpresa preguntar incluso antes de volver. Así qué llamé a Luke, me importaba un rábano si le arruinaba sus felices momentos con su esposa.

- Jefe – le saludé.

_- Desembucha rápido, estoy ocupado ahora._

- ¿Cuándo volvemos, jefe?

Le oí suspirar de cansancio. Yo podría ser una completa carga y molestia cuando me lo proponía, y ahora estaba dispuesto algo, y estaba muy dispuesto.

_- No lo sé. Cuando lo sepa, llamaré. Siempre lo hago._

- Necesito una fecha, jefe.

_- ¡No lo sé! Jesus_… - oí otra voz, pero no supe quien era o qué decía – _Nada, Jo_. – dijo a alguien que debía estar cerca suyo, y volvió a hablarme a mi – _¿Por qué el apuro?_

- Oh, nada. – contesté relajado, sin dar mucha importancia al final – Disfrute sus vacaciones.

Estaba a punto de sancionarme, seguro, así que le corté. El jefe siempre nos avisaba cuando debíamos reunirnos en la base, a debatir, informarnos, y empezar los viajes. Si no tuviera un brazo lisiado, podría ir tranquilamente a la base como si fuera otro día de entrenamiento, pero no. Podría pedirle a Alec que me hiciera el pequeño favor, aunque sabría que no tendría caso, Alec era demasiado bueno y correcto.

Isabelle.

…

Mis "tíos" – tíos por sangre no, más por conocerlos de toda la vida – Robert y Marisse salieron a hacer una diligencia. Estaban en el mundo de la política y aquello les obligaba a viajar contantemente. Alec había salido junto con Max, el menor de los Lightwood, tenía tan solo diez años.

Izzy se encontraba haciendo Pilates en el centro de la sala de estar.

- Oh dulce y bella Isabelle, dime…

- Te digo. – me cortó el rollo, su rostro se encontraba colorado y transpirado por el esfuerzo y concentración. Su cuerpo se encontraba en posición imposible y sus músculos tensados.

- ¿Cuándo vas a entrenar?

Extrañada, me miró como si fuera un sospechoso. Tambaleó un poco pero no perdió su extraña posición.

- Mañana al amanecer, ¿por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso quieres venir? – esto último lo dijo burlonamente mirando mi yeso.

- Necesito un pequeño favor tuyo.

Con movimientos finos, terminó sentada, respiró profundamente y se puso de pie.

- Dime. – ordenó mientras se servía unas papas fritas.

- Cuando estés en la base, necesito que busques información sobre Morgenstein en alguna computadora.

No me respondió, siguió mordiendo y tragando sus papas fritas. Daban ganas de agarrar su comida y tirarla al otro lado de la habitación. La maldita me desesperaba con su silencio.

Terminó de comer.

Pero claro, tenía que limpiarse las manos y la boca.

- ¿Terminaste?

- Si – contestó con tono de suficiencia. – Bien, ¿quieres explicarme por qué quieres información sobre ese… - estaba a punto de decir algún insulto de los buenos – terrorista? – Se lo guardó.

- Pues… - me rasqué la barbilla pretendiendo estar pensativo, ella me pegó con un trapo – No sé si sabías, pero ese es el tipo que tenemos que atrapar, y como tú eres una sabionda, tal vez lo sepas todo, pero yo no sé nada de él excepto sus ataques a diferentes ciudades, o su maldito nombre y su edad. También sé de sus amigos, de los que se reparten el mando que él les da. Pero aparte de eso, no sé nada. Y quiero saber con quién estamos lidiando.

Isabelle no dijo nada por un momento, lo estaba pensando.

- No te prometo nada.

- ¡Gracias!

Eso era un sí, e Isabelle no me fallaría.

Me fije en la hora. 4:13.

- Nos vemos luego Iz.

- ¿Dónde vas? Prometiste jugar twister conmigo.

Rodé los ojos.

- Tengo una cita.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y no me molesté en cerrarla. Mi auto estaba estacionado enfrente.

- ¡Adios Izzy! – grité, sabía que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

¿Una cita tú? La palabra cita no tiene sentido en una oración donde también está tu nombre.

Giré para quedar frente a frente.

- Deséame suerte, Iz. Jace Herondale tiene una cita.

…_.._

Estaba esperando, con la espalda contra la pared. A mi derecha se encontraba la entrada de la confitería de donde ella tendría que salir. Y no salía. Bueno, aún faltaban diez minutos, pero demonios, no salía.

No debía impacientarme, pero… no salía.

Y no esperaba que lo hiciera en el siguiente minuto, pero allí estaba, revolviendo su cartera, con su largo cabello anaranjado-rojo tapándole su pecoso y suspicaz rostro. Cuando levantó la mirada y me vio, toda la impaciencia desapareció.

- Hola, no creí que vendrías.

- Aquí estoy, y puntual.

- Eso veo, bien. ¿Dónde vamos?

No lo había pensado.

Clary me miró con las cejas levantas. Su pie se movía con impaciencia. Demonios, eso me ponía nervioso.

- ¿Podrías quedarte quieta? Estoy intentando pensar.

Un maldito lugar, ¿dónde podría llevarla?

…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca habías venido aquí? ¿En dónde vives? ¿En una burbuja?

Ella me miraba incrédula.

Bueno, nunca había venido al paseo marítimo. Tampoco es tan difícil de creer, ¿o sí? Pasearme de día por la ciudad no era algo que hacía frecuentemente, no solía tener tanto tiempo libre – gajes del oficio –, y si lo tenía, utilizaba el día para dormir y a la noche la disfrutaba.

Caminábamos lentamente, habíamos dejado el puerto atrás. A la derecha, se encontraban puestos de ventas de todo tipo de cosas, y a la izquierda, un largo barandal de hierro que impedía caer al agua por alguna casualidad. Este lugar de comerciantes se extendía por quinientos metros, luego, el Atlantic Coast Park. Según Clary, aquí vendían el mejor pescado fresco, la ropa mucho más barata, y diversión a un dólar con cincuenta la entrada, o sea, el parque de diversiones que se encontraba más adelante.

- Algo así.

- Pues… te has perdido de mucho… - estuvo a punto de decirme rubiales, lo sabía, pero cambió a último momento. Un gran avance – Jace. ¿Qué has hecho en…? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Veintiuno.

- Ajha. – siguió mirándome inquisitoriamente.

- Pues… yo trabajo desde pequeño.

Rayos. No debí decir eso. Debo parar. Por lo más caro del mundo, esta conversación no debe suceder.

- Ah, ¿y a qué te dedicas?

Demonios.

- Yo eh…

Me recosté contra el barandal tratando de parecer relajado… También para buscar algo en este lugar que me salvara… puesto de cuadros, puesto de ropa hindú, puesto de ropa interior, puesto de bazar…

- Soy modelo.

Soy muy bueno pensando cuando estoy trabajando, fuera de ello, no tanto, supongo. El cartel con el tipo en bóxer fue lo que me instó a responder eso. Algo me decía que esto se haría una bola de nieve muy grande con el tiempo si lo seguía.

- Das el perfil.

- ¿De verdad? - ¿Se había tragado esta estupidez que dije?

- Si… solo basta con mirarte.

Oh, entendía a donde iba. Haría que lo dijera.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté fingiendo no comprender.

- Eres… - ella me miró de arriba abajo, dudando en responder, se mordió el labio, y dejó de verme para fijar su vista en el mar – atlético – sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse – y eres bastante alto. ¿Qué digo? Bien alto.

- Ajha – me rasque la barbilla - ¿Qué más?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho más y movía sus manos de manera nerviosa.

- Ya sabes, eres muy… modelo. – mi silencio fue una pregunta. – Cómo son todos los modelos en general – explicó, fingí no entenderle – Altos, atléticos, de cara bonita, las chicas suspiran por ellos…

Clary fue silenciándose de a poco, se veía avergonzada. Yo por mi parte, estaba complacido.

- ¿Y te gustan los modelos, Clary? – pregunté para picarle. Ella me miró desafiante.

- Hasta ahora, no.

Hasta ahora.

- Una vez que pruebes, te encantara.

- Eres un cerdo – me contestó rodando los ojos, y reanudamos la caminata.

….

_- Clary, llevamos dando vueltas por dos horas, los niños se están mareando. Si sigues caminando, terminaras pariendo aquí en la calle. Sera un alumbrado público._

_- No exageres Jace, que apenas estoy de siete. _

_Debía evitar traer a Clary al Paseo Marítimo, es aquí donde se volvía una loca por las compras. _

_- ¡Aquí está!_

_Bien bien. Ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando._

_- Pues págalo y vayámonos ya. Tengo hambre, Jonathan se está por dormir y a Chris hay que cambiarle el pañal, ¿verdad que si, Christopher? – mi hijo en el carrito comenzó a llorar. – Pues sí._

_- ¿Qué no lo vas a mirar?_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_Me mostró un enterito para bebe, de color blanco con dibujitos amarillos._

_- Es bonito…_

_- Lo es._

_- … pero si aceptaras hacerte el ultra…_

_- Bla bla bla. No._

_Mi caprichosa esposa no aceptaba que sepamos – incluida ella – el seño del bebe. Y las ganas de saber me estaban carcomiendo. _

…

Clarissa Fray. Veinte años. Cumpliría veintiuno el primero de abril – estamos en noviembre –. Vive sola, sus padres viven al otro lado de la ciudad. Su mejor amiga es Maya – la novia de Jordan – y un tipo… no recuerdo su nombre. Trabaja en una confitería, en el área de pastelería y estudia Arte.

Eso fue lo que supe de ella cuando hablamos.

- Y no te atrevas a decir algo malo del manga en mi presencia. – me advirtió amenazándome con su dedo índice. Me dio gracia. Yo le sacaba más de una cabeza, y sabía cómo romper un dedo.

- Nunca he leído manga, así que no sabría qué decir. – me encogí de hombros, la verdad que ese tipo de historietas no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Hay algo que te guste?

- Déjame pensar. Me gustan las chicas.

- ¿Sabes? Actuar como un idiota, te hace un idiota.

Bueno, no podía evitarlo a veces. Pero a veces sí. Y no podría tener un buen rato con ella si no dejaba de decir idioteces, con otras chicas solía funcionar.

- Lo siento. Mira, empecemos de nuevo. Soy Jace Herondale, soy un normal joven adulto de veintiún años – créeme lo de normal, te lo ruego -, ya sabes en que trabajo – créeme eso también, por favor – y si me preguntas algo, te lo responderé, y trataré de no ser un idiota.

Bueno, si me preguntaba algo comprometedor, mentiría.

Su expresión acida desapareció y su rostro se suavizo.

- Soy Clary, y discúlpame por eso, pero he tenido malas experiencias con los idiotas, y les tengo entre ceja y ceja.

- ¿Ah sí? Cuéntame más.

….

Desde que entramos al parque, nuestras conversaciones se redujeron a comentarios y sobre lo entretenido de los juegos, pedir comida, disfrutarla y reír. Corrimos de un lado a otro, por su afán de subirnos a todos los juegos ya que ella sintió pena por mí al saber que nunca había estado en un parque de diversiones.

- Tus padres deben ser las personas más crueles del mundo – dijo respecto a eso.

Padre, a veces.

Aunque todo quedó en la mitad porque empezó a llover a chorros. No los esperábamos – y nadie, por lo visto – así que sin abrigos, ni paraguas, comenzamos a correr. Ya estábamos completamente empapados cuando salimos del parque, y paramos al primer taxi que vimos.

- Ha sido divertido. Especialmente la lluvia.

A pesar de estar mojado hasta los huesos, estaba acalorado por la corrida.

- Debería escuchar al noticiero cuando lo advierte. – comenté.

- Ha sido divertido - volvió a decir – Y no nos subimos a todos los juegos. Deberíamos repetir.

Y esa fue su sutil manera de decirme que nos merecíamos otra cita.

….

Lamento la tardanza. Fue un poco complicado y no me salió del todo bien. Además de estar escribiendo otro fic de Los Vengadores.

**Eva**.


	5. Lo que tiene Afganistán

_Los personajes reconocidos y sus derechos lucrativos pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La trama y lo demás, mío._

**0o0o0o0o**

_La violencia no es sino una expresión del miedo._

_Arturo Graf_

**0o0o0o0o**

_Parezco una vieja cotilla, escuchando una conversación ajena, escondido tras la pared. ¿A qué me he rebajado? Si mi padre me viera… suerte que no se encontraba aquí ahora. _

_La conversación entre mi madre y Clary llegó a donde yo no quise._

_- ¿Cómo está Jace? – Preguntó mi madre, y no viene de la pregunta_ ¿Cómo estás? _Tan simple y de poca importancia, sino que este_ ¿Cómo está Jace? _Es_ unQuiero saber cada detalle de cómo maneja ese problema que tiene_._

_- Él… le va bien. Creo que estar lejos de todo eso es de gran ayuda. – dijo, y yo pude darme cuenta de que intentaba decirle la verdad a mi madre, pero sin decir mucho. – Ojala… ojala no tuviera que volver. Sería lo mejor._

_Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Luchaba contra el impulso de entrar a la sala para poder ver sus rostros al hablar de mí._

_- Pero sé que no podría. Jace siempre iría allí, es como si habláramos de un hogar. Yo solo espero que nada de eso le afecte. _

_Yo estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque no me afecte. Es difícil luchar contra quién eres, lo que eres._

**0o0o0o0o**

Alguien máteme.

Bueno, no, no literalmente. Por lo menos no ahora, aquí en Afganistán. Debe haber una larga fila de hombres deseosos de matarme, de los hostiles, claro.

Alec no era un hostil, pero también quería matarme. No solo a mí, sino a todo el mundo, a quien se le haya ocurrido traerle a Afganistán. A Morgenstern, o al jefe, o a mí, que según él, me dedico a hacer su estadía más miserable. Alec tiende exagerarlo todo. Isabelle no es tan quejica.

- No te hagas el profesional, Herondale, como te vea sin el maldito traje, quedas fuera de por vida. – me advirtió el jefe Garroway, oh sí, lo recuerdo, yo no solía usar el traje especial para desactivar bombas.

- ¡Odio este lugar! Avanzas en el nivel de idiotez cuando estás aquí – gruñó Alec cuando estábamos por bajar de helicóptero.

- Nada de ritos suicidas, Jace, o harás que nos maten a todos. – esa fue Izzy.

Jordan no dijo nada al respecto, yo le conocía, era más de hechos que palabras.

Pero ellos no comprendían, ¿para qué usar el traje anti-bomba si estaba allí para desactivarla? Y si no lo lograba, moriría ardiendo con traje o sin él.

Malditos protocolos.

Yo no solía odiar Afganistan, de hecho solía gustarme venir aquí, era unos de los lugares donde se concentraba la acción, bombas, peleas, persecuciones, interrogatorios, oh, mucho trabajo, el centro de la guerra. Y a mí me encanta mi trabajo.

Pero ya quería irme, quería volver a casa. Me sentía impaciente por volver. Y eso no es normal en mí, o no solía serlo. Yo nunca estaba apurado por volver, no tenía a nadie esperándome en casa… Excepto mis padres, claro. Pero ellos habían tenido esta misma vida y estaban acostumbrados a la incertidumbre, a la espera, no me esperaban. Mis únicos amigos estaban aquí a mi lado. Y nada más, ni un mísero perro que me esperara expectante en casa.

Pero estaba Clary, esa miserable condenada de cabello anaranjado que se dedicada a mirarme con el ceño fruncido, echarme en cara todo, y prácticamente ser borde conmigo todo el tiempo. Ella no me esperaba, no era mi amiga, no era mi novia, ni mi hermana, no era nada. Joder, ella se pensaba que yo era un modelo. Ja.

Quería verle, dejar de lado todo ese lugar, toda esta gente, verle y volver a pasar horas sentado a su lado en la montaña rusa.

Me gustaría haberle dicho "Hey, me iré por un tiempo, cosas del trabajo, ya sabes… Pero cuando vuelva, vamos al parque" Ella hubiera fingido que se lo pensaba, y en ese momento, yo hubiera aprovechado para besarle, cosa que no hubiera logrado por la patada en las espinillas que me hubiera dado.

Oh Dios, conozco a Clary más que ninguna otra chica. ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?

- ¡Eh Jordan!

Mi amigo, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo agua de una botella, se giró y me miró.

- ¿Quieres ir a casa?

Me miró como si le preguntara algo demasiado obvio, tan obvio que enoja la pregunta.

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero ir casa! Qué clase de gilipolleces preguntas…

Y se fue, murmurando una buena sarta de insultos hacia mí, el clima, el país, el conflicto y todo lo que tuviera ver con las razones por las que estamos aquí.

Definitivamente, estar aquí pone de mal humor a todos.

¿Pero realmente quiero ir a casa?

Pensé en lo que considero casa, mi apartamento, mi edificio, la casa de mis padres… no me atraen como debería. Y entonces pienso en Clary, en su risa burlona, su cabello rojo fuego, sus ojos verdes, sus pecas – malditas pecas, que las recuerdo a todas -, u voz, gritándome o riéndose de mi, o preguntándome sobre que pienso de cualquier cosa. Es lo que me incita a volver a Estados Unidos, ella. O el hecho de volver a verla, o despedirme de ella y luego volver aquí. Pienso en lo mucho que me echará en cara el hecho de desaparecer de un día para el otro sin haberle dicho nada, aunque eso debe ser imaginación mía, ella no me diría nada realmente… aunque desearía que lo hiciera. Una Clary posesiva… mmm… desearía ver eso. Seguro que me gusta…

- ¡Psst!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿En qué piensas? Te ves realmente idiota cuando lo haces.

- ¿Cuándo hago qué, Izzy?

- Pensar.

- ¿A eso has venido? – le recrimino, estaba teniendo una mirada de mi interior muy buena - ¿A decirme cómo me veo al pensar?

-No, no realmente, pero tenía que decírtelo, así no lo haces tan seguido y no te ves mal. A ti que tanto te preocupa verte mal…

- Isabelle.

- Vale. – terminó de burlarse de mí - ¿Recuerdas el favor que me pediste? – Asentí, ese era el único favor que le quedaba pendiente – Pues nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada?

- Nada de nada, Jace. Lo he revisado todo, en todos los archivos, y solo hay una ficha con lo que sabemos. No pude acceder a los archivos clasificados, están bloqueados con contraseña. Y tú sabes que solo…

- Alguien del gobierno tiene la contraseña – terminamos los dos.

Interesante. Nada de Valentine Morgenstern. No datos. No antecedentes anteriores a la organización terrorista "El Circulo". No nada.

- Pero estoy segura que en los clasificados hay algo. – me aseguró Izzy – En solo cuestión de…

- Conseguir una contraseña. – finalicé yo.

Luke estaba saliendo de la oficina junto con el general Penhallow. Luke. Luke. Luke. Nuestro jefe, nuestro superior. Nuestro miembro del gobierno tan necesitado. Isabelle y yo sonreímos de la anticipación. Luke era nuestra contraseña.

**0o0o0o0o**

_Las aburridas sesiones con el Dr. Xander. Nadie haría un reality de esto y eso es decir mucho._

_Las mismas preguntas de siempre._

_-¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer, Jace?_

_- Matar._

_El psicólogo suspiró – noté que con algo de resignación – y anotó la respuesta en cuaderno._

_- ¿Y lo qué te gusta hacer?_

_- Matar._

**0o0o0o0o**

Primero, mil disculpas a quien haya esperado el capitulo. He tardado por vagancia. Pero no volverá a pasar, me siento ultra inspirada.

**Eva**


End file.
